Against all odds
by Supreme Admiral Commander
Summary: An alternative storyline of the hundred that were sent down to Earth. Follow different characters and see how they survive against all odds on the ground. (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

**Those who remain**

Chapter 1

-On the Ark-

(10 days before launch)

A group of boys no older than eighteen were loitering around an unused hallway.

"C'mon, Diego! We can't do it without you man!"

"I know you're dying to find out what they're hiding in there"

"I dunno guys, this seems a bit risky, even for my standards"

"Are you scaared, Diego?"

"Nah I just don't fancy being floated"

Diego folded his arms. Making it clear that he was serious with his decision.

One of the boys rolled his eyes "God man you've been so boring ever since you got that apprenticeship!"

"Unlike you, bums. I'm being useful"

Diego smirked.

One held up their hand "I prefer the term, professional couch potato"

Diego shook his head chuckling. He knew they weren't going to stop unless he gave in. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this and doubted it would be the last ether.

One of his friends placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, man! Don't you want to know what they're doing with all those prisoners?"

Diego removed his hand from his shoulder. "Jason, if you're so damn curious about what they're doing why don't you go join them and ask them yourself?"

"I heard rumours that they're gonna mass float them on unity day"

Diego and Jason looked at their friend.

"Thats probably the dumbest thing, I think I've ever heard him say..." Diego said in disbelief.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Luke hasn't had his daily dose of crayons yet"

Diego and Jason burst out in hysterics.

Diego wipe tears away from his eyes. Trying to regain control of himself.

"You remember that one time he tried asking that girl two years below us out...what was her name?"

"Uh...Something with an M in it. I remember him being punched in the gut and dropping like a sack of spuds" Jason said his face bright red from laughter.

" .ha, so funny guys. You know my confidence was never same after that..." Luke said crossing his arms. They've clearly struck a sore spot.

"Oh c'mon dude. You know we're only joking" Diego wrapped his arm around his friends neck and dragged him in for a nuggy.

"I'll never be able to find a girl with you guys hanging around like a bad smell!" Luke groaned, pushing Diego away.

Jason spread his arms out "what are you talking about, we're the best wingmen on the Ark!"

"Says the single boy with no job" Luke chirped.

"Hey! It's a matter of time before someone falls for my godly looks" Jason did a mock model pose.

Diego shook his head. Luke and Jason. These two have been a pain in his backside every since they were able to attend school.

Jason Grace, tall, golden blonde with blues. Over confident and sometimes arrogant. He was the one that would always convince them to go places they weren't supposed too and do things they shouldn't.

Luke Harper, the youngest of the group also the shortest. This poor timid, ginger haired, green eyed boy has been the butt of many of Jason's jokes. Though if anyone else were to bully Luke, Jason was always the first by his side.

Then there's Diego O'Connor. Blonde hair down to his shoulders held back by a red bandana and blue eyes. Often wore a devilish grin whenever he was planning on pranking people. His curiosity would one day be the end of him as he always seemed to be finding himself snooping around places he shouldn't be.

Diego checked his watch "Damn, I gotta dip guys!" Diego began walking away.

"Yo, where are you going!?" Jason called after him.

"Work calls!" Diego called back.

"What about that offer!?"

Diego waved his hand "Yeah, yeah I'll think about it! Cya later guys"

—

Diego stopped at his home to quickly change into his work overalls.

"Hey, dad are you home?"

"No, I'm not" a reply came from the living room.

Diego ignored the sarcasm.

"I've just come to get my work clothes!"

"You're starting today?" His dads head popped around the corner. Diego was almost a carbon copy of his dad besides the shorter and more grey hair of his old man and the constant sadness that lingered in his fathers eyes. Diego knew deep down he never fully recovered from his mother's death. From what his dad told him, she was a one in a million.

"Yeah, I told you last night...?"

"Well, since you're getting paid, about time you started helping with the bills!"

"What!" Diegos face turned to shock.

"I do everything around this house, I clean the dishes. I hover, I dust AND you want me to pay the bills!?"

His father began chuckling "I raised you for eighteen years boy, I want some repayment"

Diego wore a face of disbelief.

His father stepped out from the living.

"Come here boy let me see you"

Diego rolled his eyes and stood in front his father.

His father began adjusting his overalls.

"Dad..."

"Got to make sure my sons presentable for his first day at work!" He took a step back and examined Diego.

"Your mother would be proud"

Silence filled the room. Talking about Diegos mother was always a tough subject. Diego felt guilty for his mother's death. She passed away during birth due to rationed medical supplies.

"Yeah" Diego whispered.

"I got to go. I'm gonna be late"

His father snapped his eyes back to Diego as if he were day dreaming.

"Of course my son. Go and make something of yourself!"

Diego waved goodbye as he walked down the hallways.

—

When Diego turned up, he was placed in a meeting room with other Engineers most more senior that him. He looked around to see if he recognised anybody. There were one or two faces he thought he had recognised from school but didn't want to risk being wrong and looking like a fool on his first day.

Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged man walked in. Diego assumed he was the head Engineer.

"Wren, we need you at life support, to do a check up. Make sure everything is running smoothly"

"Diego O'Connor, you will be fixing the power system on the drop ship" The lead engineer said before moving on to the next person.

"Wait, why are we fixing a drop ship we haven't used in over ninety years?" Diego was confused. Did they not trust him with actual engineering yet?

"You want to be floated, O'Connor?"

"Not particularly...no" caught of Guard by the sudden threat.

"Then don't ask questions!" The lead engineer snapped.

Diego sighed. Something told him this was going to be a long day. He picked up his equipment and made his way over to where the drop ship was docked.

He opened the door for the ship and stepped inside. He examined the drop ship. It had two decks and both decks were filled with seats.

Diego pulled off a panel and began pulling at wires and soldering. This time he only burnt himself twice and got shocked once.

Suddenly Jason's offer ran through his mind.

'Don't you want to know what they're doing with all those prisoners'

Diego suddenly was overcome by curiosity. Things have been odd around the Ark lately. Less rations. Tightened security and now he's working on a pointless drop ship.

Diego finished up with the drop ship. He checked if all systems were online.

Thrusters-Online

Life support-Online

Stabilisers- Online

Lighting-Online

Diego smiled at his work. He quickly grabbed his equipment and made his way back to the meeting room.

"Hey, Boss the ships all done!" Diego walked into the room to see the Chancellor and Councillors talking with the head engineer.

'What the hell is going on...?' He thought to himself.

All heads turned to him.

"Is this the Engineer that worked on the ship?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes sir, Diego O'Connor, one our newest Engineers"

The Chancellor nodded "Thank you, Mr O'Connor. You've done the Ark a big service you may leave"

Diego was so confused. 'Why did the Chancellor give a damn about me and my work?'

They were all staring at him waiting for him to leave.

"Uh, yes sir...Thank you?" Diego turned and left the room.

He was walking down the hallway to his home. 'There is definitely something going on around here. I'm gonna find out what'

He opened the door to his home and walked in. Most likely his dad would of left for work by now. He quickly changed into dark jeans plain white T shirt and a black jacket.

Diego opened up his laptop and group called Luke and Jason.

Jason's voice was the first to greet him "Suuup, D?"

"Hey, Diego" Luke finally joined the call.

"Hey. So about that offer?" Diego asked.

"You in!?" Jason said excitedly.

Diego could imagine him smirking. Jason knew Diego was going to give in eventually. He always did.

"Yeah, I'm in"

"Sweet!" Jason shouted through his mic making Diego wince.

"Where should we meet?" Luke spoke up.

Jason cut in before anyone else had the chance to speak.

"I got this all planned don't worry. We'll meet at the dinner hall in ten minutes we'll discuss further there!"

They all agreed to it and signed off.

Diego quickly grabbed some essential kit in case they needed to break in to anything. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't a little excited to find out what the council are hiding from them but he knew if they were caught they were dead.

—

Diego ordered a drink and sat down at a table. It seemed he was the first of the three to arrived. People were wandering in and out of the dinner hall. He also noticed that there were more guards than usual.

"That can't be good..." he muttered.

"What can't be good?"

Diego jumped out of his seat spilt his drink on the table.

"Jason, don't do that!"

Jason scratched the back of his head "Sorry man"

"Any sign of, Luke?" Jason asked.

Diego pointed toward someone in the crowd.

"Isn't that him...looking all lost?"

Amongst the crowd was a ginger hair boy looking around frantically. Diego and Jason started chuckling till eventually Jason waved him over.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Diego asked.

Jason smirked "Follow me, gentlemen"

—

"Wait, you want us to break into the Chancellors office and hack his computers!?" Luke cried out.

Jason quickly covered his mouth.

"Not so loud numbnuts, you want to be floated?" He hissed.

Luke removed Jason's hand from his mouth. "Diego, I dunno about this man..."

"Pft, don't listen him Diego. The answers are behind these doors. Plus the Chancellor is away, now is the perfect time!"

Diego had already made up his mind long before he arrived here.

"There's been a lot of weird things going on around the Ark lately. I think we deserve to know"

"So we're all in agreement then?" Jason said looking at Luke and Diego.

They both nodded.

"Let's do it" Jason smirked rubbing his hands together.

Diego places his bag on the floor and opened it. He pulled out a control pad.

"I need you guys to cover me while I put the cameras on loop"

He began furiously tapping at the pad, occasionally glancing at the cameras.

'God I hope this doesn't trigger any alarms...'

"Diego I hear someone coming!" Jason whispered.

Diego cursed to himself, he would have to hope the cameras are on loop.

"Get that door open" Jason hissed.

Diego drew out a screw driver and opened up the control panel on the door.

He began fiddling with the wires.

His brow was beginning to sweat. Even he could hear the footsteps now.

"Must be a patrol" Luke said.

"Hurry, Diego Or we're dead" Jason was beginning to panic.

"Almost...there!"

The door hiss opened and the boys rushed inside. The door closed behind them.

They waited in silence for the footsteps to pass by. The muffled talking of guards grew closer.

'Please don't come in, please don't come in here!'

The footsteps passed them and continued down the corridor.

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay What now?" Luke asked looking around the office.

"We hack the computer" Diego answered him walking up to the Chancellors desk.

"You two listen out for anymore guards. This shouldn't take long" He sat down at the chair and turned on the computer.

His face was illuminated by the light of the computer.

"Okay, Time to work my magic!" Diego opens up a command tab and began typing in codes to by pass security and fire walls.

"There's a lot of firewalls here, they're hiding something big"

Jason and Luke looked at each other.

"I think we hit the jack pot, Luke"

"Soon we'll find out everything the Ark hi-"

The door to the Office opened and the room was filled with blinding lights and yelling.

Everything happened so fast, Diego didn't even have time to react before he was thrown on the floor.

"STAY ON THE GROUND!"

"We don't mean any trouble!" Luke yelled. A guard threw him to the floor.

Jason rushed in to defend his friend.

"Get your hands off him!" He too was soon restrained and on the floor.

'I'm dead this is it!'

The colour drained from his face.

A guard was standing over him pointing a gun too his head.

One of the Guard reaches for his radio.

"All criminals restrained, Chancellor"

Another figured walked into the office.

It was the Chancellor. He examined the boys. He then pointed at Diego and Jason. Take those two to the cells with the rest of the felons. He then turned to Luke.

"We have no room for this one, float him!"

Diegos eyes widened. He began struggling against the guard as they dragged him out.

"NO, DON'T KILL HIM!"

"GUYS!?" Luke cried out as he was dragged to the nearest airlock. His face full of panic. Looking to his friends for any sort of help.

"FIGHT, LUKE!" Jason yelled as he watched Luke being thrown into the airlock.

Luke looked at them through the glass. Fear in his eyes.

The guard hit the red button. The airlock opened with a hiss and Luke was sucked out into the void.

"LUKE!" Jason screamed.

Diego stared at the now empty airlock. Not believing what just happened. His childhood friend gone in an instant.

"Luke..." Jason whimpered.

The guards dragged them away to the cells.

Diego didn't bother struggling. What was the point. He would only get his other friend killed in the process.

'It's just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon...'

Jason's head was drooped. Dragged by his arms.

Diego could spot the glistening of tears running down his face.

'What have we done...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

A door opened and Diego was thrown into the cell by the guards. It was quickly closed and locked.

Diego slowly pushed himself to his knees.

The gravity of the situation suddenly hitting him. Tears began falling down his face.

'This is your fault'

Diego leaned forward onto his bed and screamed into the covers.

If he didn't hack that computer, if he didn't break into that damn office, Luke would still be alive.

The image of Luke being floated kept repeating in his mind.

He began punching his bed, till his anger got the better of him and he stood up and flipped it completely.

'You did this!'

He turned around to find a reflection of himself in a sink mirror. He looked feral. His bandana was around his neck and his hair looked like a birds nest.

Diego couldn't stand looking at himself and punched the mirror causing it to crack and slice open his knuckles. Blood began running down his hands staining his jacket and white t-shirt.

He slumped against the wall and fell to the ground in the sitting position.

The door opened and two guards stepped in. They quickly took in the sight and called for help and quickly put bandages over Diego's hand.

Diego remained on floor with guards standing over him when someone new entered the room.

"I came as soon as I could" the new voice spoke.

Diego felt a shadow loom over him. He looked up to see a middle aged man with blonde hair in a suit, examining him.

"Guards, you won't be necessary"

The guards looked at Diego then back to the doctor.

"We'll just be outside" They walked out and closed the door behind them.

The doctor squatted in front of him.

"I'm Dr Myers but you can call me Ethan if you like" he smiled and gestured towards Diego's hands. "May I see?"

Diego lifted his hand up for him to examine.

The Doctor took his hand and gently removed the bandages.

Diego's hand was caked in dried blood.

"Hm, good news you want need stitching but you'll have to wear these bandages for a while"

Dr Myers rummaged through his bag that he brought with him and pulled out fresh bandages and began wrapping them around Diego's hand.

"So what's your story?" The Doc asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it" He continued to look at the floor.

The doctor sighed "That's usually the reply I get when I ask that..."

Ethan decided to sit down next to him and reached into his waist coat and pulled out a grey metal flask. He then turned and offered it to Diego.

"It doesn't make the pain go away but it helps a little"

Diego frowned "I'm not in any pain"

"Maybe not on the outside" Ethan shook the flask in front of him. "It'll be our secret" he smiled.

Diego gave in and took the flask from him. He screwed off the top and took a quick swig. His throat felt like it was on fire and instantly sent him into a coughing fit.

"Eugh, that tastes disgusting!" Diego handed back the flask.

Ethan began laughing as he received the flask back and took a swig himself.

"I never got your name?"

"Why does it matter, I'll be dead soon anyway" Diego looked him in the eyes.

Ethan shrugged "Maybe your right but why didn't they float you as soon as they caught you?"

Ethan stood up and brushed himself off.

"I should get going. You should rest though, you've had a long day and I'm sure your mind is all over the place"

Rest sounded like a good idea. He looked over to his bed and remembered he had flipped it.

"Do you mind helping me with the bed?"

Ethan spun around and walked over to the bed.

"Don't strain your hand, kid. I got this"

He flipped the bed right side up and sorted out the sheets.

"There good as new" He patted the bed.

"Thanks, Doc" Diego pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to the bed.

The Doctor opened the door. "Well it was nice meeting you, nameless person. I hope whatever they have planned for you it's ether quick or merciful" he walked out the door and it closed behind him.

Diego was left to his thoughts once again.

He decided to take the Docs advise and go to sleep. He stripped down to his underwear and slid up the covers.

I didn't take long for him to drift off.

—

The door opened and a guard marched in.

"Time to wake up, prisoner"

Diego groaned and rolled on his side, hoping the guard would leave him.

He suddenly felt a wave of ice cold water hit the back of his head. The shock of the water woke him up instantly.

"Jackass" Diego muttered as he sat up wiping his face with his sheets.

The guard chuckled "wouldn't want you to miss your most important meal of the day"

—

Diego was escorted by guards to the dinner hall. As he walked through the door he was left alone to collect his food.

"Try not to cause any trouble" The Guard warned before leaving him.

The hall was filled with other kids his age.

"Jason..." He looked around for any sign of his friend.

He walked to a line of people waiting for their turn to receive food.

When it was his turn the cook just glared at him and slammed a pile of slip onto his tray.

"What the hell is this?" Diego frowned at him.

"Breakfast" The cook said coldly and served the next person behind him.

Diego walked away from the cook and looked for a table and was suddenly hit with the realisation.

'Where do I sit?'

All the other people here seem to know each other.

A girl behind Diego snapped "Hey! Could you hurry up, you're holding up the queue!"

Another girl behind spoke up "Easy, Avia. He's probably looking for his friend"

"Rosa, he's been standing there forever. Just pick any seat and sit down! Avia barked him.

Feeling rushed, Diego picked a random empty table and sat down. Though he wasn't alone for long.

The girl called Avia sat at his table along with Rosa.

Diego just focused on eating his food. Not really wanting to start any conversations with these people.

He looked up to find, Avia glaring at him.

"What is your problem!?" Diego snapped at her.

"I'm looking at it!" She replies back.

Diego gritted his teeth and clench his fist around his spoon. He was about to stand up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Making friends already?" An all too familiar voice spoke.

He turned to the voice to see a blonde haired boy sitting next to him.

"Jason, you wake up late or something?"

Jason gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I was kinda dragged out of bed by the guards"

Diego grinned at the thought of his friend being dragged out of his bed feet first.

'Man I wish I saw his reaction'

"Any idea what's going to happen to us?" Diego asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and took a spoon full of his food.

He quickly swallowed it "eugh, that tastes horrible...anyway, Luke said something about a mass execution but why wait so long?"

Diego saw the light leave Jason's eyes as he mentioned Luke. He turned back to his food.

He placed hand on Jason's shoulder "Its not your fault. I should of said no. I should of thought it through more"

There was a silence between the two before Jason straightened up.

"We share the blame for his death. He was our brother and we failed him"

Diego nodded. He wasn't sure if he ever could get over that day but he knew they both needed to focus and find a way out of this prison before they die.

He leaned in to Jason's ear and whispered

"We need to focus. We got to find a way out of here"

Jason turned to him "how? Where would we go?"

"I don't know...we can't just wait here to die"

"Maybe we deserve too" Jason looked at him, he wore the face of a broken man.

That stung Diego. He wasn't wrong with what he said. Diego just didn't expect to hear it from Jason. Someone who was so full of life.

"I lost, Luke. I'm not gonna lose you as well. If we escape, we escape together. If we die together. That's a promise" He raised his hand for a fist bump.

Jason looked at it for a while before smirking. He connected his fist with Diegos.

"From school till the end of road"

"Luke, would be shaking his head at us right now" Jason said.

"Pft, he's probably too busy trying to chat up some girl" Diego chuckled.

A bell rang in the hall and guards came in and began ordering the prisoners back to their cells.

"Guess that's my queue" Jason said standing up from the table.

"Yeah, same here" Diego followed.

Guards began walking over to Jason and Diego.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Diego asked.

"It's a date" Jason winked.

The guards separated them and marched them off to their cells.

Diego felt as if he wasn't suffering alone anymore. That he had his friend with him all the way.

—

Launch day

Diego had lost count of the days. His hair was shorter and he wore his Bandana around his right arm till his hair was long enough again.

Him and Jason had attended Earth survival lessons together but they never really payed attention to it. Why would they need those skills in space anyway?

One time, one of the prisoners tried escaping by jumping over the railings.

His name was Natsu. He didn't get far till a guard grazed his leg with a bullet.

Jason got into an argument with, Avia. No surprise there.

Now Diego was sitting in his cell, bored. His Earth survival skills lessons have finished. He just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'What pointless lesson are they going to make us learn next?' He wondered.

He checked his watches. 'Guards should be coming to collect me for Lunch any second now...'

Suddenly his cell door opened and guards walked in.

Diego got up off his bed.

'Right on to-' his trail of thought was cut off as a dart hit his neck.

He pulled it out and looked at the dart and then at the guard who fired it.

He took a step forward before his vision grew blurry and then complete dark.

—

Diego dreamed he was back in his home.

He looked around for his father.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son"

Diego spun around to find his father standing by the living room entrance.

He looked the exact same as he did the day he got caught but there was a deeper sadness in his eyes.

"Why, boy?"

Diego knew what he meant "I'm sorry, dad" he took a step toward him.

"First your mother and now you?" His father looked into Diegos eyes. He could feel the sadness radiate from them.

"I'm alone now, Diego" His father said turning around and walked away.

"Dad, Wait!" Diego reached out for him but before he could grab him he was jolted awake.

—

Diego looked around. He was harnessed to seat inside a small room.

But it wasn't a room. Diego recognised it as the drop ship he had worked on during his first day at work.

Some people were still unconscious, others were looking around in confusion.

"What's going..."

"Don't worry, you're not the only confused one here" a girl said next to him.

He turned to see who it was only to be met by a girl with black wavy shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes.

Diego was pretty sure he was staring at her.

"Woah- Ahem, I mean really?"

"Smooth!" I heard Jason call across from the Dropship.

'Jackass'

The girl raised a brow at him "How often do you wake up on a drop ship?" She asked.

"All the time. Gets kind of annoying" Diego answered sarcastically.

The girl smiled at him and Diego thought his heart would explode.

"My names, Diego" He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Rebecca, But you can call me Bec" She looked at his hand. "I don't do handshakes..."

"Oh..." Diego lowered his hand.

"I do fist bumps though" She smirked.

"Sick!"

They fist bumped each other.

'I'm love!'

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Diego asked.

" I'm pretty sure we sealed the deal" she laughed.

"You hear that, Jason? I don't need you anymore!" Diego yelled.

"Traitor!"

The intercom crackled on the drop ship and everyone went silent.

"This the Chancellor speaking. You all must be wondering why you are here? You are being sent to the ground. This is a second chance for all you. You'll be the first hundred to step on Earth, since the bombs fell a hundred years ago. You have been given enough supplies to last you for your duration there. Once you reach ground you must make for Mount Weather. If you survive this, then that means the Earth is safe for the rest of us to come down and start a new life. This a great honour, you will be taking the next step for humanities survival. Gods speed and stay safe!"

The intercom cut out and the drop ship was filled with people discussing what they just heard.

"That explains the, Earth survival lessons" Diego muttered.

"What if the radiation kills us as soon as we land?" Bec asked nervously.

"I read somewhere that radiation is just spicy air" Diego smiles at her hoping to ease her nerves.

Rebecca began laughing "Where did you read that?"

"The internet" He answered.

"Oh great, Diegos bringing out the memes!" Jason yelled.

Suddenly the drop ship shook violently.

'Launching in T-minus five seconds'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

Diego tightly held on to his harness and closed his eyes.

'1'

The drop ship shook twice as violently as before and then stopped instantly.

Diego opened his eyes to see lose items and people's hair began floating.

"Woah..." Diego whispered. He let his arms go limp and watched them float.

He looked around to see everyone doing the same.

"This is awesome" he heard Bec say next to him.

"Yeah"

He suddenly heard a commotion on the deck below him.

Someone yelling about people being strapped in.

'Buzzkill' he thought.

The drop ship shook violently again. People wore panicked expressions as it lasted longer than the other two times.

"We must be in the atmosphere" Bec shouted over all the noise.

'This is it. A chance a new life!'

Diego wasn't going to lie he was little nervous but mostly excited about he was going to see on the ground.

He had always dreamed of seeing the green forests and endless blue seas.

"This gonna be awesome!" Diego yelled.

Suddenly the drop ship jolted to a stop. Everyone sat in silence and looked around to see who would get up first.

He heard commotion down stairs again and a loud hissing sound as if a hatch was opening.

"The drop ship is being opened!" Diego said. He quickly undid his harness.

"C'mon!" He gestured for Jason and Bec to follow him.

He slid down the ladder to be met by a larger crowd looking out of the drop ship, as if hesitant to leave its safety.

Diego tried looking over the crowd to see what was outside.

"Hey wait for me, dude!" Jason called as he slid down the ladder followed by Bec.

"This is it!" Diego said excitedly.

Suddenly the crowd began moving forward.

Diego shoved past people and ran out the drop ship.

He was met by a bright light and an odd soil like smell. He was surrounded by large trees and greenery...everything was just green.

He spread his hands out and took in the air. He looked to Jason and Bec still on the drop ship.

He raised his hands in the air.

"WOOOH!" He yelled.


End file.
